This invention relates to dispensers to a liquid stream, and particularly a method and apparatus for dispensing additive liquid or dissolved materials into a stream of water. While the method and apparatus of the invention have many applications, a preferred application is in a domestic setting whereby additive in the form of liquid or dissolved particles, such as soap, conditioner, creams, body oils, herbs or other materials are introduced into a stream of flowing water which discharges through a shower head or faucet.
It is often desirable to mix with a stream of water liquids or dissolved particulate matter in order to benefit from the combination or mixture produced by the liquid and the water. This may be to advantage when, for example, a person is showering, and creams or conditioners are desired to enhance skin care, hair care etc. By introducing a steady and consistent amount of liquid or dissolved particulate matter into the water stream, an even and consistent application may be achieved much more readily than if the liquid is used in concentrated form and applied by the hands.
The invention is therefore directed to a method and apparatus for introducing an additive in the form of liquid or dissolved particulate matter into a water stream to facilitate easy and consistent application of desired products to the body.
The dispenser to liquid stream device of the invention comprises a body or housing which is preferably placed in line of the liquid stream, the housing including a pathway for the liquid and means whereby additive liquid or dissolved particulate matter may be introduced into the stream. The device may further comprise means for receiving a reservoir, receptacle or other device which contains an additive liquid which is introduced into the water stream.
In the case of a typical domestic shower, the housing may be placed between the water outlet pipe and the shower head. Thus, in mounting the dispenser of the invention, the shower head would be removed from the water pipe by unscrewing it, and placing the housing, which has appropriate threaded ends, between the outlet pipe and the shower head respectively, so as to intercept these two components.
The dispenser device of the invention preferably includes valve means whereby the liquid or solid particulate matter being introduced into the water stream can be shut off, so that these components will only enter the water stream at the desired times, by operating opening and closing means on the housing.
As mentioned, the invention may dispense liquids or dissolved particulate matter into the water stream. Liquids may include lotions, conditioners, soap, shampoo, body oils, herbs or other materials which are contained in a receptacle or reservoir and which may be releasably attachable to the housing. The receptacles may be self-sealing when removed from the housing, so that different receptacles, which may contain different substances, are located on the housing for introduction into the water stream. In another form, the housing, or an attachment to the housing, may contain a solid tablet which dissolves as water flows over and around it. The dissolved portion of the tablet would enter the water stream, and pass through the shower head so as to be available for use at the desired times.
In another form, the housing may be adapted to contain or receive a plurality of reservoirs or containers, each holding a different material, each of which can be selectively activated so that the contents thereof will enter the water stream when required.
In yet another embodiment, the dispenser device of the invention may be constructed so that metered or measured amounts of additive liquid are dispensed upon activation, dispensing the measured amount. No further action would be required by the user to switch off the valve. In such an embodiment, it may be possible to select the amount which will be dispensed, according to the nature and requirements of the user.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a dispenser for introducing additive into a liquid stream, the dispenser comprising a housing unit having a flow-through passage forming a pathway for the liquid stream; seating means on the housing for receiving a receptacle, the seating means including a reservoir for holding the additive; a conduit extending between the seating means and the flow-through passage through which the additive can flow; and valve means for selectively controlling the flow of the additive in the conduit. Conveniently, the additive is supplied under pressure.
The valve may be spring-loaded so as to move from the open position to the closed position after a predetermined time. Further, the flow-through opening may be flared so as to maintain the valve in the open position for a longer period as it moves toward the closed position.
An opening pin on the seating means may be provided for penetrating a sealed membrane closing the receptacle. Preferably, the receptacle comprises a main body portion, and a neck portion having an opening therein, and a valve controlled cap member for opening and closing the opening.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a dispenser for introducing additive into a liquid stream, the dispenser comprising: a housing unit having a water inlet, a flow-through passage, and a water outlet forming a first pathway for the liquid stream; a reservoir for containing the additive, the water inlet, reservoir and water outlet forming a second pathway for the liquid stream; and a valve mechanism movable between a first position whereby the liquid stream flows through the first pathway and a second position whereby the liquid stream flows through the second pathway and additive is mixed into the liquid stream.
The valve mechanism may comprise a pair of coordinated cylindrical valve members, each valve member having a closure segment and a flow-through conduit, the flow-through conduits of the valve members being in communication with each other when the valve mechanism is in the first position, with the closure segments of the valve blocking passage to the reservoir, and wherein the flow-through conduits of each valve are in communication with the reservoir and the closure segments adjacent each other when the valve mechanism is in the second position.
The reservoir may contain a solid additive which dissolves in the liquid stream. In such case, the reservoir incorporates a mesh filter upon which the solid additive is mounted for limiting movement of the solid additive within the reservoir.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a dispenser for introducing additive into a liquid stream, the dispenser comprising: a housing having a flow-through passage forming a pathway for the liquid stream; a source of additive associated with the housing unit for supplying additive thereto; a load chamber in or adjacent the housing unit for receiving and holding a selected amount of additive from the source of additive; a conduit extending from the load chamber to the flow-through passage through which additive is delivered to the flow-through passage; means for dispensing additive from the load chamber to the flow-through passage; and control means for controlling the dispensing means.
Preferably, the load chamber has an entry port for receiving additive from the source of additive and an exit port for dispensing additive from the load chamber to the flow-through passage, a first one-way valve located at the entry port for permitting flow of additive from the source of additive to the load chamber only, and a second one-way valve at the exit port for permitting the flow of additive from the load chamber to the flow-through passage only.
The means for dispensing additive from the load chamber may comprise a piston movable within the load chamber, the piston being movable between a first load chamber empty position and second load chamber full position, wherein movement of the piston from the first position to the second position causes the load chamber to fill with additive provided from the additive source, and movement of the piston from the second to the first position dispenses additive from the load chamber to the flow-through passage.
Preferably, a piston rod is attached at one end to the piston, and extends therefrom through the load chamber and to the outside of the housing, the piston rod outside the housing being connected to an operating lever which forms the control means. A locking mechanism may be provided for locking the operating lever when the piston is located at a desired position within the load chamber.